


乘风，向海（R）

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	乘风，向海（R）

11.

 

（爱是灵与肉的双重交融，是自我与自我、自我与对方的双重和解。）

 

两人紧抱着，交换着连缀的吻，一齐坠入柔软床垫。

 

久疏刺激的两具身体都敏感得过分，只是贴近摩擦，就升起一股猛烈的火来，把两人烧得灼热无比。

 

褪去碍事的衣物，两人赤条条地照面的时候，二宫却调皮地开口，“看吧看吧，翔君这次不用躲啦，让你看个够。”

 

樱井被逗得发笑，脸红如火烧，视线却无法移开二宫那骨肉均匀白嫩细软的身体，太过诱人而惹得樱井胯下之物瞬间高耸。二宫也欣赏似地注视着樱井，目光贪婪地投向那苏醒的巨物，看得樱井又硬了一圈，牵得额头一下一下地疼。

 

“你……不是喜欢「大欧派」吗？”樱井的声音泛着情欲的沙哑，又藏着笑意。

 

“我喜欢这个。”二宫说着在樱井的巨物上一握，小手温暖柔软，裹得樱井直抽了一口气，加之蜜糖般的粘腻嗓音，更是要命的催情。

 

樱井一边痴迷地注视着二宫那张有些泛红的脸，一边展开身体躺平，而二宫的手仍舍不得离开那硕大，随着樱井的动作移动，然后松开手，趴在了樱井张开的腿间。

 

“啊……慢……慢点……”

 

二宫猛地张开口腔，含住樱井的巨物，舌面抵上前端小口。湿热的碾压让樱井刹那恍惚，闷哼出声，快感扩散得过分迅猛，樱井差点就这么泄了出来。

 

“嗯？”

 

二宫从樱井腿间抬起头，猫唇和前端之间牵出淫靡粘稠的丝线，对上樱井略微散开的目光。

 

两人相视，笑了一下。

 

随后，二宫顺从地放慢了节奏。舌尖扫过囊袋，又张开口腔把囊袋吞进吐出，接着打着转顺着跳动的血管一路向上，辗转按压。最后伸手握住根部上下撸动起来，又含住了前端，红舌一下一下蹭着小口。

 

慢节奏让樱井的下腹逐渐激荡起酸麻，快感缓慢地一层一层缠绕上来，随着二宫的撸动更是昂扬高涨。樱井的呼吸灼热粗重，闭着眼享受这深入骨髓的快意。

 

二宫却跨出樱井的双腿之间，跪趴在樱井身侧，把圆润饱满的臀瓣侧对着樱井。突然的移动让樱井视线追随，瞥见二宫的胯下之物也硬得嚣张，前端冒出的液体胡乱地和小腹之间牵着亮线。二宫回头，双眸湿漉漉地看向樱井，过分情动的目光让一切不言自明。

 

樱井伸手，握住了二宫的性器。瞬间响起了绵软的鼻音。樱井一下一下地动作着，又不时点点小口，二宫的身子愈发软塌，轻哼密集，前液直落到床单上去。二宫的呼吸温度逐渐升高，随着对樱井的吞吐，灼热地喷到樱井的性器上，把樱井撩拨得更加难耐。两人互不相让地加快着手中的动作，在对方的手中逐渐地意乱神迷，攀上高崖。

 

二宫灵巧的舌刺激得樱井先射了出来，高潮时低吼一声深沉性感。传来的低吼、加上口中满溢的腥气和身下翻涌的快感，让二宫也难抵浪潮，含着樱井的精华囫囵地叫出一声，颤抖着给床单射上道道白痕。

 

两人无言地喘了好一阵，脑海中的白光才渐渐褪去，散开的目光重新聚合起来。

 

前端的释放却唤起了后穴的渴求，樱井抬起眼，便看到了二宫趴得低低，褶皱开合着，正溢出黏着爱液。

 

“翔君……后面……嗯啊……”

 

二宫在自己的穴口戳了一下，伴着轻叫身子一抖，手指便沾上了点点粘腻。摸索到樱井的手，把粘腻展开在两人交缠的指间，蔓延起一片湿滑。

 

当二宫牵着樱井的手，引他触碰自己后穴的褶皱的时候，二宫却感受到樱井猛地后缩。樱井的手指，从二宫的指缝间仓促滑离。

 

他强行从迷蒙中拾起些许清醒意识，却看到了樱井咬紧的唇和蒙上阴沉的脸，樱井胯间原本半软的巨物已然塌得彻底。

 

“翔君……？”

 

二宫的情欲褪了大半，带着疑问地唤了一声。

 

“啊……对……对不起nino……”

 

樱井有些慌乱地看着二宫，在樱井深邃不见底的双眸里，二宫却读到了些许不合时宜的畏缩。

 

方才被二宫搁置的，更深的种种，就这么浮现了出来。那些心事，那些隐晦的伤，那伴随着第二次割腕的身后的撕裂疼痛，一齐铺展在眼前，让二宫心底的柔软取代交合的欲望，占了上风。

 

二宫立刻对当下的情况有了掌握和判断。

 

他撑起身子拿来纸巾，轻柔乖顺而不带任何挑逗意味地擦干净樱井身上的白痕，也乖乖擦干净自己和床单。然后关掉顶灯，只留床头一盏微弱昏黄，把被子铺开在两人身上，钻到樱井身旁又撒娇地往樱井怀里缩了缩蹭了蹭，抬起头，眼神清澈地看向樱井。

 

“翔君，用润滑做好扩张的话……不会很疼的。”二宫声线软软。

 

“…………啊？家里好像……没有润滑……”

 

毕竟两人谁也没预料过关系会如此展开，没有这种东西，正常。

 

“唔……”

 

“那，那明天我去买！”

 

樱井笃定而略显急切地说。

 

“啊……嗯！”二宫展开羞涩而甜的笑意点点头，在樱井的唇上啄了一下，樱井便追随着唇瓣不轻不重地吻了一口。接着伸手关掉床头灯，把二宫搂得紧紧，二宫也腻腻地蹭了一蹭，闭上双眼，两人沉浸在彼此的气息，入眠。

 

这张床，多年来第一次，有了第二个人的真切温度。

 

12.

 

樱井外出归来，便看到了二宫正趴在樱井房间里樱井的床上，打着游戏。

 

这是二宫第一次未经樱井允许就踏入他的房间，还嚣张地占据他的大床，不过当然，樱井不会介意。

 

看到樱井回来，下一秒，小尖嗓就向樱井展开了「审问」。

 

“润滑买了吗？”

 

“买啦！”

 

“套套呢？”

 

“买啦！”

 

“冰淇淋呢！”

 

“买啦！好几个口味呢！”

 

然后二宫满意地放下游戏机，开始脱自己的衣服，未等樱井反应过来就已经光溜溜地躺在床上，一副任君享用的模样。

 

樱井一愣，立刻展出笑意，一边打趣道，“这么着急？”，一边也把自己剥得精光，扑向大床。

 

压着二宫热切地啃咬亲吻了一阵，暧昧水声里两人都吻得缺氧，头昏脑胀。樱井又沿着白嫩皮肤向下吸吮，二宫的喉咙里便发出好听的哼，在樱井的舌尖挑弄红点的时候二宫更是难耐地颤抖。樱井拨开二宫作弊一般抚弄前端的手，湿润的舌头对着性器灵活地舔舐按压，快感席卷二宫的四肢百骸，视线便恍惚潮湿了起来。

 

身后逐渐泛起的空虚引得二宫意乱地扭动着身子，爱液不受控制地从穴口涌出，床单濡湿大片。他轻一发力拉起樱井，翻转过来让樱井躺下，自己双腿大张到樱井两侧跪趴在了樱井身上，两人的胸膛炽热地紧贴。

 

“润滑给我……嗯……”染上情欲的鼻音粘腻动人。

 

把润滑挤满了樱井的手和自己的手，二宫先伸手自己胡乱地浅浅戳弄了几下，然后握着樱井的手，引他扩张已经痒意难压的后穴。异物入侵的时候二宫还是不可避免地叫了出声，眉头皱起的样子让樱井心疼得手指静止。

 

“疼吗？”

 

二宫咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。

 

“继……继续……翔君……”

 

樱井闻言缓慢地继续着手指的动作，抬眼便见二宫迷乱的神情，汗湿的头发一缕缕垂在额头，纷乱的呼吸直直喷上樱井面颊。随着手指的增加和抽插速度的逐渐加快，二宫的不适却逐渐被快感取代，酸麻快意从后穴漫起高涨。声音里，吃痛的哭叫变成了甜腻的娇喘。

 

二宫的前端也涨得过分，便伸出手自己套弄了起来。前液零零落落流得淫靡。樱井的手指触到某点的时候二宫猛地一弓，呼吸急促，叫声整个拔高一度，在前后双重快感之下射了出来，白浊全部落上了樱井的胸膛。二宫软软地趴在樱井身上喘息着，大腿内侧还在抽搐，前端后穴都一片泥泞狼藉。

 

高潮之后，二宫的后穴变得更加红软，像是为被深深进入做足了准备。二宫后伸着手牵出樱井的手指，带出了液体一滩。突然的空虚让二宫身子向下一坠，蹭上了樱井已硬的器官，握着那硕大在穴口顶了几下后，二宫便弓着身子，坐了下去。

 

手指自然是不敌性器的尺寸，只压进个前端，二宫就叫着趴落到了樱井身上。樱井本就不敢乱动，这一下更是僵得死死，看着表情显露痛苦的二宫。

 

二宫喘着抬起身子，一只手仍扶着樱井进入几寸的硕大，另一只手抓上樱井的手，两人十指交叠。

 

“我……退出去？”

 

二宫闭上眼睛哼了一声否认，腰部向下发力整根吞下樱井的巨物，肉壁的湿热吮吸让樱井喘息出声，被贯穿的二宫一瞬瘫软，又趴回樱井身上。

 

“很……舒服……嗯哈……”

 

二宫把呻吟送入樱井口中，那吻的温热安抚了二宫，同时，也仿佛融化了樱井的顾虑。

 

随着腰肢的摆动，快意逐渐清晰，二宫抬起身子，昂起脖颈露出迷人的下颌线，有节律地呜咽出声。二宫那忘情沉溺于律动的样子太过美妙，像一幅精致的人体画像，神圣的美感泛出明亮的光，把樱井脑中的黑暗驱赶得彻底，圣歌如在耳畔，樱井坠入欲海。

 

樱井遵从身下器官的引导，开始由慢到快向上顶了起来，二宫的叫声便更急促迷乱。突然顶到腺点的凶猛快感让二宫顿时难以消受，放射而出。

 

两人合作而来的高潮漫长入骨，二宫大张着嘴喘了好一阵才回过神来，然后趴在樱井身上把头埋在樱井颈窝里，只微微颤抖着再无动作。

 

“嗯？”

 

樱井低下头看着静止的二宫，发出一声询问。

 

“…………累了。”

 

小宅男体力不支，又狡黠又甜软地朝樱井一笑。

 

欲海中的樱井被那一笑撩得彻底，直接抬起身把二宫压在身下抽插起来，二宫的眼神又泛起水雾，两人忘情猛烈交缠在一起，最后共同攀上顶峰，余韵深刻而绵长。

 

夜晚，樱井的床上不只有第二个人的体温，还有未散尽的暧昧水汽，包裹着相拥的两人。

 

13.

 

把一切挑明了之后，二宫便不再顾虑也无需顾虑什么。甚至可以说是，愈发嚣张。二宫明明自己有床偏偏不睡，非要抱着枕头，蹭到樱井的房间里来。有时游戏也不打了，就赖在樱井房间，胡乱翻着看不懂的书，也从不觉得无聊，一赖就是一整天。

 

上厕所也不再避讳，还调皮地跟樱井玩着「比大小」的游戏，闹起来，比幼儿园的小朋友还欢。

 

得寸进尺，理直气壮。

 

这天洗澡后二宫又又又又大胆地光着白嫩的身子，「遛着鸟」跑来跑去，把樱井看得直吞口水。樱井为了不耽误写作进度只得回到房间，想要沉浸写作。本来枯燥单调的稿纸格子却突然有了生命似的伸展开来，字字句句都在描摹二宫的美妙，引他无法克制地联想起那白嫩身体深处的醉人温度。

 

我得…………

 

…………吃个冰淇淋冷静一下。

 

樱井想。

 

冰箱却是空空。

 

往沙发一望，二宫正裹着浴巾坐在沙发上，握着勺子，享用着最后一个冰淇淋，表情沉醉，又带点坏笑。

 

二宫的柔软红舌不时露出，舌尖扫过勺子的时候，那缓慢婉转的模样让人很难不怀疑其中正暗藏着坏心眼，樱井看得口干舌燥，视线发直，步伐略略僵硬地走向沙发，坐到了二宫旁边。

 

“要吃吗？”

 

沾染了甜美冰淇淋的猫唇朝樱井发了话。

 

“不……不用……”

 

樱井又吞一下口水。

 

二宫闻言突然放下了勺子和冰淇淋，起身，坐在了樱井怀里，湿漉漉的头发不怀好意地在樱井胸口蹭着，在樱井的T恤上蹭出水渍一片。樱井挣扎着，两人就推推搡搡扭在一起，扭动中二宫突然感到有什么硬物隔着裤子，直戳在自己臀瓣。

 

“nino你……别……别动……”

 

樱井嗓音突然沙哑。

 

“嗯？”

 

“我……我一会还要写稿呢……”

 

樱井圆圆的大眼睛带点祈求地看着二宫，语气又像是在哄着人。

 

“那就……写这个呗。”

 

二宫扭着身子，朝那硬挺向下坐了一下，樱井的呼吸一瞬停滞。

 

“不行……我们……对尺度有要求的……”

 

樱井慌乱中义正言辞的样子逗得二宫一笑，接着粉唇碰上樱井，把冰淇淋的甜送上樱井口中。

 

“尺度最大能多大？

 

是……这么大？”

 

二宫的手在樱井胸口拧了一下。

 

“还是……这么大？”

 

小手在樱井胯间的帐篷上一按，帐篷还真应他的话语，又大了几分。

 

樱井连控制呼吸都难了。欲火涌起，看着二宫，对上二宫狡黠的眼神的一刻，终于是再难克制，翻身就把二宫压在了沙发上。直接把二宫的手隔着裤子按上自己的巨物，带领他感受巨物的逐渐凶猛。

 

“那……你说多大？”

 

樱井带着灼热，把话语喷出。

 

接着，又是一场紧密的结合。

 

二宫的身体已然适应被进入，并能够从冲撞中汲取无限的快感，樱井也渐渐沉迷那后穴的紧致，和身下人的迷人神情。

 

两人都已清楚，如何让对方和自己，都得到最深的快慰。

 

高潮散尽，二宫在樱井身下好容易找回了呼吸的时候，软着声线对樱井说道，“就写这个……不行吗？”

 

樱井却一笑。

 

“你这……全是拟声词，你让我怎么写。”

 

恼羞成怒的二宫握起粉拳，朝那刚刚把他弄得只会发出拟声词的胯间，轻轻锤了一下。


End file.
